Interhouse Unity
by MsGreenness
Summary: The heads of houses and headmaster of Hogwarts has decided that interhouse rivalry has gone too far. They implement a program in an attempt to abolish it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine; neither are the other characters and the plot.

 **CHAPTER 1**

Excitement was almost tangible as all the students sat in the Great Hall at the beginning of the new semester. The first years has just been sorted into one of the four houses and were eagerly waiting to see what is going to happen next. Most of them looked scared, others shy and some of them had too much confidence – so much so that they appeared arrogant. This knew found confidence will not last long as the older students can be quite ruthless sometimes. As Professor Dumbledore stood up the silent chatter died quickly, all looking expectantly up at him.

"Good evening and welcome to all of you!" He took a moment to look over all of the four tables. "First, I would like to welcome back all the students…" he nodded his head in acknowledgement to them all "and say a special word of welcome to the first years." He smiled friendly at them. "I trust that you will make good memories here and that you will excel in your schoolwork. Please be aware that bad behaviour will not go without punishment and that good behaviour will be rewarded. I am sure you will find your seven year stay here most comfortable and pleasurable. To new friends and new beginnings!" Dumbledore raised his goblet to this and then took a sip. The whole school followed suit. "Now for other important matters. The house heads and I have decided to take action against the rivalry that exists between the houses." As some of the students moaned quietly, Dumbledore continued. "There is nothing wrong with healthy competition between the houses for example Quidditch and the house points system but we feel some students started to take this too far. And that is not fair. So programs will be put in place to improve and encourage interhouse unity." All the students were now murmuring and discussing their mutual disinterest at the new development. Dumbledore waited for them to get quiet by themselves before he continued. "Announcements regarding the programs will be posted on the notice boards in your common rooms. Participation is compulsory."

{FEW DAYS LATER}

 **ATTENTION**

The first program for the final year students will take place tomorrow (Saturday). All final years must report to the court yard after breakfast.

BY ORDER HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE

Ron grunted as he finished reading the notice and turned to go sit by Harry and Hermione in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"This is bullocks! Now they are using our off time for this rubbish. It's completely mental! They'll never be able to get rid of the rivalry." Ron sighed as he plopped down on the couch next to Harry.

"I can understand why they're doing it. I think it should be fun. We don't really know the people from the other houses that well." Hermione said, not looking up from her book.

Ron looked at her in disbelief. It looked like he smelt something really sour in the way he was pulling his face. "Of course you would think it's a good idea! Only you would want to mingle with other houses." He sat back and shook his head.

"Says the one that dated a Hufflepuff!" Hermione retorted, now looking at him from her side of the couch.

"That's different!" Ron said, getting red in the face.

"How so, Ron? Was it because you never really needed to talk? Just snog?" Hermione narrowed her eyes and dared Ron to deny the fact that he and Lavender really never had a real conversation. Ron's mouth fell open as he gaped at her.

"Harry, she said snog!" Ron pointed a finger at her as he was looking at Harry. "She said snog!"

"She's got a point Ron. And what is your problem with that word?" Harry raised his eyebrows at him and sounded annoyed. Ron closed his mouth. He didn't want to admit that Hermione was right and he didn't know how to retaliate. He wished she was the one he could have snogged but Lavender kept on chasing him at the time and he thought he might give it a try.

"I thought people who never dunnit before gets grossed out by the word…" he said looking awkwardly at his lap.

Hermione felt a cold rush over her. She suddenly felt embarrassed. She has never snogged a guy before and Ron was overly conscious of the fact. Okay, she has kissed Viktor Krum at the Yule ball but that was just a quick platonic peck.

She always wondered what her real first kiss would be like. Who would be the lucky guy? Will he be tall, dark and handsome or blonde with blue eyes? Where will they be and what would have lead up to the kiss? Will she enjoy it? And will she be in love at the time? Will the guy make her feel special? Will she see fireworks or hear bells ringing? She could only dream about it.

"Hermione?" Hermione came out of her reverie. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Sorry, yes?" she said looking questioningly at Ron.

"I said I was sorry for what I said," he said.

"No need to apologise Ron" she smiled.

"I thought maybe you were upset because you stopped responding" he said looking strangely at her as if he tried to figure out if something was wrong with her.

"Oh that. No I just became engrossed in my book" Hermione reassured him.

 **A/N: Review please guys, the second chapter will get more interesting!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

All the final years found themselves in the court yard after breakfast on Saturday. They were there against their will and stood around listlessly. Hermione took her time to look at all the students around her.

It was ironic how certain people were huddled together in a group. Students from the same house tend to stick together and then within each house different factions or groups were formed. They are not assigned to these groups; they choose it unconsciously as a matter of habit or instinct or nature. For instance students that study together, Quidditch players, rich kids, purebloods and slackers form their own groups. Then there are the loners - people whose face you recognise but don't know their name. They usually dwell in the background.

Hermione shook her head at this observation. She herself was standing with her friends. It was strange that the Gryffindors didn't have these notable different groups. They all mingled with each other.

"Good morning Final Years! Thank you for being here and giving us some of your time on this Saturday. I daresay you may find your program for today pleasurable." Professor McGonagall's mouth twitched as if she wanted to smile as she said this. Obviously she was being a bit sarcastic. Behind her the other heads of houses stood, together with Madam Pomfrey. Professor Snape looked bored and annoyed with his hands behind his back, Professor Flitwick was bouncing on the balls of his feet and Professor Sprout was standing with her hands intertwined in front of her stomach.

"I am sure you are all curious as to what we want you to do" she looked over them sternly as she waited for some of the students to get quiet.

"We grouped you into pairs and of course not with someone from your own house. We want you and your assigned partner to spend the day together in either Hogsmeade or on the grounds of Hogwarts. No students will be allowed in the school building during this time. By tomorrow afternoon we want you to hand in an essay at Madam Pomfrey describing what you have discovered about your partner and anything you might have in common. This you do on your own. If we find that the two partners write as if from one mind we will give that pair a pass on the next program. We made this rule because we know not all of you are guilty of these rivalries. But beware, if we find that partners colluded to write the same essay, there will be consequences. And we will know if there was any sort of collusion." Professor McGonagall glared at them over her spectacles. She was annoyed because the students kept on mumbling and grunting and showing their disinterest and disgust while she was speaking. They were so disrespectful.

"Pair-ups are final and we will not let you switch partners. After I call out the partners you can go ahead and get going. Here follow the pairs. Neville Longbottom and Lavender Brown, Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Parvati Patil, Ron Weasley and Gregory Goyle, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

Hermione had to concentrate hard not to burst out laughing at the look on Ron's face when McGonagall called out his partner. However, that was short-lived when she heard who her partner will be. She turned around to look for Malfoy. Harry caught her eye and shrugged apologetically; her expression also probably said everything she was thinking. She spotted Malfoy at the back of the group, his hands in his pockets and looking straight at her. She managed a quick, stiff-lipped smile as she made her way over to him.

Draco's heart dropped to the floor when he heard Hermione's name called out with his. That was just great; whoever assigned the partners obviously had it in for them. He rolled his eyes. What are they going to do the whole day? What on earth will they have in common? This is all just so ridiculous. He watched her as she turned around slowly to look for him. As she made her way over to him he tried to prepare him mentally for what was about to come.

"Malfoy," she greeted stiffly but not unfriendly. He nodded his head and tried to smile.

"Granger," he said, trying to sound polite.

"So where do you want to go?" Hermione asked. He noticed that her hands were folded in front of her – she wasn't really open to him or the situation.

"Hogsmeade," he said impolitely. At least there they would have something to do.

"Okay," Hermione agreed taken aback.

They were walking towards the gates in grave silence. Hermione felt extremely awkward. She could feel his for her radiating out of his body. She wanted to shoot a spell at his face for being so rude. He could at least try to put an effort into being civil or he could just fake it to make the day bearable for both of them. She saw Draco looking furtively at her from the corner of his eyes. They will have to speak with each other at some point in order to finish the essay. They need to have a plan of action.

"Where do you want to go when we get there?" Hermione turned a bit to look at him from the corner of her eye. He kept on looking in front of him.

"Perhaps we can start at the bottom of the main road and work our way back up to the castle. We can visit all the shops each of us likes." Draco replied. That was the only way he could think of to find out what she likes and what she is interested in without having to talk too much.

"Good idea." She smiled a bit, thankful that he was being a bit more civil. Hermione was impressed that he actually had a plan – and not a bad one at that. It was logical.

When they finally reached Hogsmeade Hermione softly sighed a sigh of relief. Now it might be easier to talk. They can talk about the shops they chose to enter. Or if all else fails the weather. Hermione smiled again at her own thoughts but quickly stopped when she saw Draco looking at her.

"Why are you smiling?" he enquired, still looking at her but looking annoyed.

"No I wasn't." She thought it'd just be easier to deny it than have to explain why she was smiling.

"Yes, because there is not really anything to smile about." He was being rude again. Hermione decided she is not going to respond anymore if he is going to act like this.

"I mean, what are the odds of me getting paired up with one member of the Golden Trio? Surely everyone here knows how much we despise each other," he continued fuming after Hermione did not answer him.

"Now I'm stuck with you for the whole day. I don't even have anything to say to you. What on earth will we even have in common?" He shook his head.

Hermione found him to be completely off base. She laughed maliciously.

"That is your problem right there Malfoy." She said, stopping them in their tracks and turning to face him. "It is because of that attitude you and many other students have that they decided to do this in the first place!"

Malfoy stood stunned in place. He didn't expect her to put him straight like that. He started walking again long after she disappeared into the crowdedness of the main road.

 **A/N: Please review guys. I would like to know what you are thinking. Thanks!**


End file.
